Happiness is a Butterfly and Home is Here
by Keithan
Summary: Between dreams and reality, Trowa thinks he is finally content, at peace, and happy.1x3x4


** Title:** Happiness is a Butterfly and Home is Here_  
_**Author:** Keithan**  
Disclaimers:** Gundam Wing and its characters belong to their respective owners.**  
Rating:** PG**  
Words: **550**  
Series: **One-shot**  
Pairings: **1x3x4 (!)**  
Summary: **Between dreams and reality, Trowa thinks he is finally content, at peace, and happy.**  
Warnings: ** Speed fic  
**Notes:  
**K: *stares at pairing, wonders if it's even called a pairing if there are three involved, stares more, thinks if she has really written 1 and 3 and 4 separated by x's.*  
K: "..."

** Happiness is a Butterfly and Home is Here  
**_by Keithan_

He wakes up on a Sunday the way he wakes up every Sunday—and most of the days—for the past year of his life. He thinks he's happy—when he wakes up in the morning spooned from behind and his arms around another in front. He thinks he's happy even when there's no one behind him as sunlight starts to seep through the curtains, because when he opens his eyes to welcome the new day, he sees two forms in front of him underneath the blankets and he feels their warmth amidst the crisp coldness of morning.

Brown and gold, he thinks, are perfect colors to accompany the sun as it rises for the day—and blue, different shades of blue.

He has already stopped wondering how it is possible or if it is even normal, because the concept of possibility and normalcy has taken an obscure turn the moment he took on a name for himself, and considered the cockpit of his mobile suit as his home—the only place of safety in a world where one runs, or kills, or be killed, and he knows he has done his share of both.

Now in a time of peace, he doesn't care if things are normal or impossible, or if they are easy or hard. He was a Gundam pilot, and things are never normal or impossible or easy for former Gundam pilots, never have been.

But Gundam pilot or not, the fact remains that he greets the new day with Heero Yuy and Quatre Winner beside him on their bed, and he smiles, feeling content, at peace, and happy. Sometimes, he wonders if it is a dream, and he's back in war fighting for his life, because surely, he has no right to be this happy, when he can feel it in his chest, as if happiness is a butterfly whose wings are teasing the walls of his heart.

But when he is greeted by a soft mumble of _Good morning, Trowa, _followed by a kiss on the cheek, he thinks he has never known such happiness to exist in his dreams, and he smiles down at Quatre, who sleepily murmurs and goes back to sleep, not quite ready to wake up yet. And when he hears Heero say, _Stop__ thinking. Your thoughts are so loud I can hear them in my dreams, _he laughs, because _his_ dreams will never be able to perfect Heero's dry tone, underneath of which, the affection is so thoroughly hidden, he misses it himself sometimes. He reaches a hand, brushes Heero's hair from his closed eyes, before doing the same to Quatre, just to make sure that this is real—that _they_ are real.

He wakes up in the morning between them or beside them and he thinks that back then, back when he was nameless and _Trowa_ is more of a codename than an identity, he never knew that the concept of home is more than just a mere place of safety. Now though, as he closes his eyes to go back to sleep, basking in the presence of Heero Yuy and Quatre Winner beside him on a normal Sunday morning, he knows that he is indeed content, at peace, and happy, and that he is finally and truly home.

***  
**_.end  
_**_14.10.09_

1x3x4. Oh. Oh my. It _is_ true. I wrote and finished a 1x3x4, even a short one. I can't believe it. I'm laughing at myself now!

I intended this as a drabble (100 words) but I'm surprised when it even reached more than 300 words, which is okay since I wouldn't have posted this here in ffn had it remained below 300 and just left it in LJ instead. I'll be the first to say that I have never written Trowa before, never wrote anything other than about Heero and Quatre's relationship, and the farthest I've done is writing Duo in a as-yet-draft fic, which is also about Heero and Quatre. On that note, I've never written three people in a relationship and the farthest I've done there is hint at 1x3x4 in the Spire universe. Given all of that, I'd gladly take any constructive criticisms that you may have for me, even if you tell me I'd be better off writing just Heero and Quatre, because at least I know there's something wrong somewhere.

1x3x4 *shakes head, still quite unbelieving*


End file.
